tetragramfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Imię Boże - Jehowa w cytatach
Imię Boże - Jehowa w cytatach - niektóre cytaty z imieniem Jehowa lub Jahwe. * (...) aby wiedziano, że ty, który masz na imię Jehowa, ty sam jesteś Najwyższym nad całą ziemią. ** Źródło: [http://www.watchtower.org/p/biblia/ps/chapter_083.htm Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, Księga Psalmów 83:18] * „Bo wasze myśli nie są moimi myślami ani moje drogi waszymi drogami” – brzmi wypowiedź Jehowy. ** Źródło: [http://www.watchtower.org/p/biblia/isa/chapter_055.htm Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, Księga Izajasza 55:8] * Bóg Bogów Jahwe wspiera mnie nieustannie w zdobywaniu szczytu Serca ** Autor: Stanisław Leon Machowiak, [http://www.pzn-mazowsze.org.pl/kultura/klub_zar/sekret16/sek_16.html#machowiak Nasze serca, „Sekrety ŻAR-u” 2007, nr 1] * Czy w takim kraju chciałeś żyć? Co tylko z nazwy jeszcze Twój. Gdzie czerwoni płaczą na grobach tych, których sami zabili by żyć! Sprzedajne błazny, Ty ich znasz! Potworów Stalina dawne psy, Masońskich lóż przyboczna straż To oni rządzą tą Polską Nie my! (...) Czy rządem prawa nazwiesz twór co polski naród w przepaść pcha? Patriotyzm karze więzieniem, a sam żydowskim kurestwom kłania się w pas. Czy taki to ma być Twój kraj, gdzie Jahwe ważniejszy jest niż chleb, gdzie kościół szponami ciemnoty od lat kaleczy Twe dzieci i wpaja im strach! ** Źródło: Na szubienice ** Autor: Mariusz Szczerski * I ja ukazywałem się Abrahamowi, Izaakowi i Jakubowi jako Bóg Wszechmocny, ale co do mojego imienia, Jehowa, nie dałem się im poznać. ** Źródło: Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, Księga Wyjścia 6:3 * Jehowa jest dobry dla wszystkich, a jego zmiłowania są nad wszystkimi jego dziełami. ** Źródło: Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, Księga Psalmów 145:9 * Jehowa jest łaskawy i miłosierny, nieskory do gniewu i wielki w lojalnej życzliwości ** Źródło: Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, Księga Psalmów 145:8 * Jehowa nie jest powolny w sprawie swej obietnicy, jak to niektórzy uważają za powolność, lecz jest cierpliwy względem was, ponieważ nie pragnie, żeby ktokolwiek został zgładzony, ale pragnie, żeby wszyscy doszli do skruchy. ** Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, Drugi list Piotra 3:9 * Jesteśmy przekonani, że mówiący po grecku Żydzi w dalszym ciągu pisali יהוה w swoich Pismach Greckich. Ponadto jest rzeczą zupełnie nieprawdopodobną, żeby od zwyczaju tego odstąpili pierwsi konserwatywni chrześcijanie pochodzenia żydowskiego, mówiący po grecku. Chociaż w mniej istotnych wzmiankach o Bogu prawdopodobnie używali słów (...) Bóg i (...) Pan, to jednak opuszczenie tetragramu w samym tekście biblijnym byłoby dla nich czymś zgoła niezwykłym.(...) Ponieważ w dalszym ciągu wypisywano tetragram w kopiach Biblii greckiej będących Pismami pierwszego kościoła, więc należałoby przyjąć, że pisarze Nowego Testamentu zachowywali tetragram w tekście biblijnym, gdy cytowali z Pisma Świętego.(...) Kiedy jednak usunięto tetragram z greckiego Starego Testamentu, przestał on się też pojawiać w cytatach ze Starego Testamentu w Nowym Testamencie. Tak więc gdzieś na początku II stulecia surogaty zastępcze wyparły tetragram z obu Testamentów. ** Autor: George Howard (profesor Uniwersytetu Stanu Georgia), „Journal of Biblical Literature”, t. 96, nr 1, marzec 1977, ss. 76, 77. * Objawiłem się Abrahamowi, Izaakowi i Jakubowi jako Bóg Wszechmocny, lecz imienia mojego Jahwe im nie objawiłem. ** Źródło: Pismo Święte Starego i Nowego Testamentu, Brytyjskie i Zagraniczne Towarzystwo Biblijne Warszawa, Księga Wyjścia 6:3 * Odkąd II wydanie BT z nieznacznymi zmianami weszło do liturgii, głównie w postaci czytań mszalnych, tekst ten nabrał cech poniekąd tekstu oficjalnego. Stąd też Episkopat Polski objął nad nim patronat. I tak zgodnie z uchwałą (...), zakomunikowaną Redakcji Naukowej BT pismem Prymasa Polski z dnia 23 lutego 1976, w niniejszym wydaniu wprowadza się w miejsce wyrazu JAHWE, stosowanego w dwóch pierwszych wydaniach BT, tradycyjne zwroty „Pan’ lub «Pan Bóg’ czy też "Bóg’ z wyjątkiem nielicznych przypadków, gdzie pozostawienie biblijnego imienia Boga jest merytorycznie konieczne (np. Wj 3,14n). ** Źródło: Biblia Tysiąclecia, wyd. III, słowo wstępne * Specjalną czcią otaczano "jedyne w swoim rodzaju Imię’ (Szem hameforasz) Boga, które objawił On narodowi izraelskiemu, mianowicie tetragram – JHWH ** Autor: A. Cohen, Talmud dla każdego (Everyman’s Talmud) * Szkoda, ze Bóg, Allach czy Jahwe – mniejsza o imię – nie musi żyć w dzisiejszym świecie. Gdyby żył, do dziś bylibyśmy w raju, a On musiałby rozpatrywać odwołania, apelacje, petycje, podania, rekwizycje sądowe, pozwy i objaśniać na nieskończonej ilości sesji swoją decyzję wygnania Adama i Ewy z Raju, dlatego tylko, że przekroczyli arbitralne, bezpodstawne prawo, jakim był zakaz jedzenia owoców z drzewa wiadomości Dobrego i Złego. ** Postać: Marie ** Źródło: Paulo Coelho, Weronika postanawia umrzeć * (...) tym imieniem nazwany jest Bóg Izraela aż 6823 razy Pismach Hebrajskich (...). problem stanowi prawidłowa wymowa biblijnego tetragramu j-h-w-h. Dawniejsi uczeni, opierając się na aktualnej wokalizacji poczynionej przez Masoretów, wymawiali Jehowa(h), natomiast ogół obecnych uczonych wymawia Jahwe(h). ** Źródło: Biblia, przekład KUL-u, dodatek do Księgi Wyjścia, ss. 303, 304. * (...) używam słowa Jehowa, ponieważ nie ulega wątpliwości, że to imię właśnie w takiej formie przyjęło się w naszym słownictwie i nie da się go wyrugować. ** Autor: Gustav Friedrich Oehler (niemiecki profesor), Theologie des Alten Testaments, Stuttgart 1882, wyd. II, s. 143. ** Opis: o rozbieżnościach w wymowie teatragramu. * W naszych przekładach zamiast (hipotetycznej) formy Yahweh posługujemy się formą Jéhovah, (...) która jest bardziej rozpowszechnioną formą literacką, stosowaną w języku francuskim. ** Autor: Paul Joüon (jezuita i naukowiec), Grammaire de l’hébreu biblique, Rzym 1923, przypis na s. 49. ** Opis: o rozbieżnościach w wymowie teatragramu. * W piersi każdego jest Jehowy głos. ** Autor: Józef Szujski ** Źródło: Antologia poezji głupich i mądrych Polaków, wybór Ludwik Stomma, Gdańsk 2000. * Zaufaj Jehowie całym sercem i nie opieraj się na własnym zrozumieniu. ** Źródło: Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, Księga Przysłów 3:5 * Z moich obliczeń wynika, że Lublin jest pępkiem świata. To miasto stanowi kosmiczne centrum, Nową Jerozolimę, którą Jahwe upatrzył dla swego ludu. ** Źródło: Jakub Izaak Horowic - Adina Cimet, Jewish Lublin. A Cultural Monograph, wyd. Teatr NN, Lublin 2009. * Z rozkoszą żując bułkę z szynką, Kaplanowicz poczuł, że dobry Jehowe z wolna przywraca go do życia. ** Źródło: Jarosław Abramow-Newerly Alianci, XXXVIII Zobacz też: Imię Boże w literaturze